piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Piston Cup Season
The 2010 Piston Cup Season was the season in which Lightning McQueen won his 4th Piston Cup seen in Cars 2. Speaking of Lightning McQueen, this was his best season winning 21 races and winning the Piston Cup Triple Crown. Reb Meeker and Brian Spark replaced Eugene Carbureski and Claude Scruggs that year after they retired at the end of 2009 and Lee, Kevin, Ralph, Floyd, Ruby, Ponchy, Todd, Darren, Winford, Ernie, Slider, Murray and Dirkson all had a bit of surgery before season to keep being race worthy enough. Drew Tireson and Johnny Clark both were fired after the season due to Shifty Drug and Fiber Fuel went out of bussines in late 2010. Racers Intersection 00 - Jimmy Cables Tow Cap 4 - Jack Depost Combustr 11 - Chip Gearings Octane Gain 19 - Bobby Swift Vitoline 24 - Brick Yardley Nitroade 28 - Phil Tankson TripleDent 31 - Terry Kargas Mood Springs 33 - Dud Throttleman Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'Agostino Shifty Drug 35 - Drew ￼Tireson Tank Coat 36 - Reb Meeker (Rookie) View Zeen 39 - Buck Bearingly Dinoco 42 - Cal Weathers Revolting 48 - T.G Castlenut Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Brian Spark (Rookie) FWD 54 - Tommy Highbanks Fiber Fuel 56 - Johnny Clark Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins RPM 64 - Winford Bradford Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Parker Brakeston Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvihill Rev-N-Go 73 - Rev N Go Racer Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski Vinyl Toupee 76 - Rev Roadages Gask-Its 80 - Rex Revler Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot Apple 84 - Apple Racer Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Rust-eze 95 - Lightning McQueen Lil' Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus List of races and it's winners #Florida 500 - Lightning McQueen #Las Vegas 400 - Lightning McQueen #Texas 350 - Lightning McQueen #Olympus 500 - Lightning McQueen #Mood Springs 400 - Cal Weathers #Revolting 400 - Lightning McQueen #BnL 500 - Lightning McQueen #Vitoline 350 - Lightning McQueen #New York 400 - Bobby Swift #Homestead 350 - Lightning McQueen #Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Cal Weathers #Rev N Go 350 - Phil Tankson #Octane Gain 400 - Lightning McQueen #N20 Cola 400 - Ponchy Wipeout #Michigan 400 - Reb Meeker #Nitroade 400 - Lightning McQueen #Fei 400 - Winford Bradford Rutherford #Brickyard 400 - Lightning McQueen #Mario Andretti 400 - Terry Kargas #Calladega 500 - Lightning McQueen #Copper Canyon 400 - Brick Yardley #Gasprin 400 - Lightning McQueen #Boston 350 - Lightning McQueen #Tow Cap 500 - Jack DePost #Leak Less 400 - Lightning McQueen #Virginia 400 - Bobby Swift #No Stall 350 - Dud Throttleman #Sputter Stop 400 - Cal Weathers #Spare Mint 400 - Lightning McQueen #Blinkr 350 - Lightning McQueen #Pinkie and Spike 400 - Chip Gearings #Intersection 350 - Lightning McQueen #Bumper Save: Gears and Glory 450 - Lightning McQueen #Dinoco Light 350 - Jimmy Cables #Richmond 400 - Lightning McQueen #Los Angeles 500 - Lightning McQueen Top 12 # Lightning McQueen(Winner!) # Cal Weathers # Bobby Swift # Brick Yardley # Todd Marcus # Dud Throttleman # Floyd Mulvhill # Winford Bradford Rutherford # Parker Brakeston # Darren Leadfoot # Jimmy Cables # Slider Petrolski Trivia * This is Lightning McQueen's best season. He won 20 of 36 races making it the 3rd most ever wins in a season behind the The King's record of winning 22 of 36 races in 1971 and to the Hudson Hornet winning 27 races in 1952. * Lightning McQueen won the Piston Cup Triple Crown that year. * After 5 years of trying. Lightning finally won the Brickyard 400. He would also win the Brickyard 400 in 2012, 2013 and 2016. * Winford Bradford Rutherford wins his last race win in the 2010 Fei 400. Gallery Winford Bradford Rutherford 2010 Artwork.png|Winford's surgery. Lee Revkins 2010 Artwork.png|Lee's surgery. Slider Petrolski (2010 Piston Cup to 2011 Sputter Stop 400).png|Slider's surgery. Kevin Shiftright (2010 to 2012).png|Kevin's surgery. Ruby Easy Oaks 2010 Look.png|Ruby Easy Oaks surgery Category:Seasons